


Hatred

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault dofty is the victim of a homophobic attack





	Hatred

Dom woke up to see that he was in hospital with lofty asleep in a chair beside his bed. Dom tried keeping the tears from falling down his face as the memory of the attack came back to him. Dom and lofty had been on their way home when they had been confronted by 4 young men. They were saying homophobic slurs to them, lofty being lofty had just wanted to ignore them and keep walking but dom had confronted the leader which had ended in dom being badly beaten by 2 of them while the other 2 held lofty back from helping his husband. Dom was in so much pain but still regret his actions. Lofty woke with a start and noticed dom was awake.  
Lofty "hey, welcome back"  
Dom "hey, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"  
Lofty "no but you're lucky they didn't kill you"  
Dom "yeah I know"  
Lofty "why couldn't you just ignore them?"  
Dom "are you kidding me? Did you hear what they were saying?"  
Lofty "of course I did but it was only words, if you didn't get into their face then you wouldn't have be hurt"  
Dom "so it's my fault?"  
Lofty "no but if you hadn't of provoked them-"  
Dom "GET OUT"  
Lofty "dom I am just saying-"  
Dom "I SAID GET OUT" lofty left the room knowing that dom needed time to calm down. Dom couldn't believe what lofty had just said, that he should have let those bastards say whatever they wanted without sticking up for himself and lofty. Dom had put up with homophobic bull shit his whole life but he would never just sit back and take it. Lofty was sitting in pules having a coffee when Carole approached him.  
Carole "I just got your message, how's dazzle?"  
Lofty "ok just a few broken ribs but they are keeping him overnight to be on the safe side"  
Carole "that's good, can I see him" lofty nodded and told her the way. Dom looked up as his mother entered the room.  
Dom "Hi Carole"  
Carole "I'm so happy you're okay"  
Dom "what makes you think I'm okay"  
Carole "lofty said it was just a couple of broken ribs"  
Dom "yeah it is but what they were saying hurts more than my ribs do"  
Carole "what were they saying?"  
Dom "just the same old thing, that we are fags and we are going to hell"  
Carole "oh dazzle"  
Dom "and lofty thinks I should have just ignored it"  
Carole "he is probably just worried about you and maybe you should have listened to him"  
Dom "and let them say whatever they wanted"  
Carole "I know that it hard to listen to that kind of language but violence isn't the answer"  
Dom "you don't understand because your not gay and no one tells you that you deserve to die"  
Carole "it's just words"  
Dom "I'm tired so can you leave please?"  
Carole "oh ok I will be back tomorrow then" dom just turned onto his side as she left. Carole left the hospital with lofty who had offered her a place to stay for the night. That night both dom and lofty didn't get much sleep because of nightmares about the attack. Around 6 a.m. lofty gave up on sleep and decided to head back to the hospital. As he walked in, he ran into sacha who was just finishing a night shift.  
Sacha "hi lofty"  
Lofty "hey sacha, how's dom?"  
Sacha "okay apart from being woken by nightmares"  
Lofty "yeah I didn't get much sleep either, I just can't understand why dom didn't just walk away"  
Sacha "because he was standing up for himself"  
Lofty "I know but it shouldn't have mattered what a couple of strangers thought about us being gay"  
Sacha "so what, you think that dom should have ignored them"  
Lofty "well yeah, I mean it was just a couple of teenagers" sacha shooked his head because lofty was so young and clueless about bigotry   
Sacha "okay, let me tell you something my aunt told me when I was growing up. You can't let bigotry slide because it spreads, before world war 2 people hated the Jews but people thought it was just a few people so they didn't do anything and look what happened. Hitler ended taking over the whole country. So any one of the boys who attacked you last night could be the next Hitler, so you should always speak up for yourself no matter the cost." Sacha left after that and lofty thought about what he had said and could see why dom had acted like he did so went to buy a box of chocolate as a apology. Dom accepted the apology and lofty promise dom he would always defend what he and dom had.


End file.
